


Princes Together

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Flower Crowns, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben sees the Force Tree on Yavin for the first time.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Princes Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spring
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben was four years old when Shara, Kes, Han, Leia and Poe showed Ben the Force tree. It was spring on Yavin, a particularly beautiful spring, and the tree was shedding blossoms of deep rosy colors — but even that didn’t attract Ben’s attention as much as the feeling of life emanating from the tree.   
  
“It’s so cool!” Ben chirped. “The tree’s _alive!”_  
  
Shara laughed, but it was in that gentle, nonmocking way that Ben didn’t mind at all, even as Ben collected the flowers that had fallen from the tree. “That it is, Ben. When your uncle came with us...that was why we found the tree in the first place, actually. Because it was Force Sensitive.”  
  
“That’s so wizard!”   
  
Shara smiled. “That it is.”  
  
Ben turned towards Poe. “Poe!” he said, “Did you know that the tree was alive? That it was Force Sensitive?”  
  
Poe shrugged. “Mama and Papa said it was. When they were telling me about it.”  
  
“Whoa!” Ben said. “You must be really blessed by the Force then.”  
  
Poe grinned. “I’d say that ‘lucky’s’ more like it.”  
  
He seemed flattered, at least, at Ben’s compliment. Ben didn’t know why, if he was to be honest. After all, Poe was cooler than him, and pretty, and nice, and Ben could never be him. And older than him too — why would an older child care about Ben’s opinion?   
  
“Mom says that there’s no such thing as luck. Just the Force. Maybe the Force is looking out for you!” Ben chirped.   
  
Kes laughed. “We all have some sort of higher power looking out for us, Ben. That’s just a fact.”  
  
Even as Ben worked, he wove the flowers together. One crown for him, one crown for Poe.   
  
“Is that...?” Poe said.   
  
Ben nodded. “I’m making this for you,” he said. “That way we can both be princes!”  
  
“Wow!" Poe said. “Really? Thanks!”  
  
Ben grinned even as he placed one crown on Poe’s head, the other on his own. There were points, Ben thought, when he wondered why he felt so happy around Poe, happier than just the fact he and Poe were best friends. Besides the fact he was four and Poe was seven, and Poe was the coolest kid Ben knew.   
  
Poe’s smile was more than worth it, Ben thought. “I’m so glad I have you as a friend.”  
  
“Same here." Ben said. Even at four, he had a feeling that good things couldn’t last forever, but he’d hold onto Poe with all he had. 


End file.
